


Dragon on the back

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: Robert has some premonitions and sleeping problems
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Dragon on the back

**Author's Note:**

> Jimbert on crack, as usual. I feel like I'm just unable to make them two happy snugly bunnies in my stories, but maybe that's the point?
> 
> Available in Russian language here https://ficbook.net/readfic/9007050

Robert kept turning from side to side, sleepless. Because his bed sheets smelled like Jimmy.

Jimmy, as usual recently, was high and drunk and Robert, yeah, what a hypocrisy, felt unpleasant about it, even he got drunk and high himself and fucked around. Nevertheless he couldn't refuse, when Jimmy pulled off his suit jacket, smelled like sweat, smoke and concert adrenaline, and tumbled down on the bed, where Robert was planning to quietly and drearily fall asleep till next morning, with his shoes on. Robert didn't exhort him to take them off, just teared down pants, too big for Jimmy anyway, and gave him a good fuck, supported with Cream, playing all loud somewhere from Bonzo's room above them, his own animal desire and aversion to both of them, which gave him a big headache. Recently every intercourse they had reminded Robert two distraught beasts struggle more than love making.

Robert threw him out as soon as he came. Well, not literally of course, he didn't have energy for this, but he had to show all his creativity to hurt Jimmy enough and make him leave, slamming the door. In the morning Jimmy was unlikely to remember anything, Robert could sleep with his conscience at rest, but he wasn't able to do so.

During all these years it was his personal nightmare, payoff for fast mind blowing success, like if his broken legs and accident, in which he almost lost Maureen, wasn't enough. Probably he was just weak, otherwise he would stop Jimmy, when for the first time they broke into his apartment, covering each other with wet kisses nonstop, but Jimmy was too good in everything he did. Or Robert made up this problems himself, too bored.

He liked to stay home with soft, appeasable in very oriental way Maureen and children, he liked to get drunk and participate strange liberated fan's orgies. But Jimmy wasn't neither soft, nor liberated, he simply was wild. 

His fragile appearance and soft voice hid leadership talent, reasonableness and cunning, but even the closest people never suspected the forth facet of that Rubik's cube, named Jimmy Page. Maybe he found some magic formula of human manipulation in his old books, maybe he had such an influence only on Robert. Robert kicked himself, but enjoyed intimacy between him and Jimmy, his genius ideas, his green like moss eyes, his cachectic body. Jimmy awaken hurricane in him, but it's well known that after every storm comes calm.

Guilt and need to always hide made him exhausted. Though John Paul wasn't dumb and he suspected them for sure, but he wouldn't spill it out, as for Bonzo, Bonzo was so simple, he saw only thing that are obvious. For good, Robert didn't want his best friend to avoid every hand shake with him, Robert didn't want to be damn freak.

He managed to keep away for a while. They traveled together again, rented a car, Robert driving of course and Jimmy sipping some whiskey from the bottle and listening to the radio. And then he got an awesome idea to cheer Robert up, which almost killed them both. Robert caught his playful look and just mumbled, 'Oh, no, I hope you aren't...' before Jimmy's head turned out to be under steering wheel. The car jerked as Robert himself, but he managed to stay on the road. Jimmy told him that if Robert stop the car, he's gonna fucking kill them, so Robert had to keep driving, slowing down a little. Jimmy somehow got reed of his jeans and climbed him, pushing Robert into the driver's seat, moving unbelievably slowly and making absolutely amazing moans. Robert squeezed his ass with one hand, another one still on the steering wheel, and bit his shoulder, demanding Jimmy to raise the speed. It was extremely presumptuous to think that he could deal with it.

He barely had time to react, when the truck flew out of the turn. Jimmy crashed his head into the front window, leaving cracks on it, Robert was saved by his fasten safety belt. After that he yelled at naked and bleeding Jimmy, who listened to Robert with a face expression like he would never be able to speak again in his life. Robert didn't talk to him on the way back as well as next few weeks, all their contacts limited to minimum. But it wasn't possible to stay away during tour.

Robert felt that something big and unpleasant is coming. He found it harder and harder to fall asleep, he lost interest in squealing fangirls, drugs and Jimmy's heavy moans in his ear. Jimmy scared him out, ruining himself as well as Robert's self-control, but at the same time Robert still felt attached to him. Unable to sleep, Robert sat down and picked up Jimmy's suit jacket from the floor. Black silk laid nicely cool in his sweaty palm, orange dragons spread their wings.

In the morning Jimmy knocked his door and calmly asked for his clothes back. His face was swollen after sleepless night and cheeks were covered with stubble, but green eyes remained sharp and sober. At the show Robert couldn't look away from Jimmy, dancing across the stage. Fire dragon was grinning from his narrow back.


End file.
